Currently, head-mounted wearable devices (such as smart glasses) have been developed rapidly, and products thereof have mushroomed continually.
Google has introduced a type of smart glasses. The disadvantage of this type of smart glasses is that only one eye can view images, and wearing the glasses for a long time results in different intraocular pressure in both eyes, leading to eye fatigue. In addition, Epson has also introduced a type of head-mounted display. Although this head-mounted display has two lenses, due to the integration of a large number of functions on its frame, the entire glasses are heavy, squeezing the user's nose and resulting in fatigue.
Since a large number of functions are integrated on the frame of the smart glasses in the related art, the entire glasses are heavy, squeezing the user's nose and becoming unbearable to the user. Moreover, wearing the smart glasses above-mentioned for a long time will lead to fatigue, making people uncomfortable.